Nightshade
by SammieLynn96
Summary: Clara saves a human from dying from an animal attack, hoping he might forget he ever saw her. But when she sees him again, she realizes that not only does he remember her, but he can't stop thinking about her.


Hi guys!

I am very new at this, so try to go easy for my first one. Please let me know if you hate it, love it, whichever. And I will be updating this as much as possible. (at least once a week.)

Also, I do not own this story, Andrea Cremer does.

chapter one:

I never said being a werewolf was easy, but I also never really had something like this happen to me before. We weren't allowed to really interact with a human in our wolf forms, and I'd known this, so it was my fault. Although I can say that I'd followed all of our laws and rules until this happened, when I did this, I knew I was dealing with fire. A fire that would burn me later than sooner.

Bryn and I had been minding our own business, patroling the mountain by Haldis Cavern, when I had smelled the human blood. Even though Bryn had told me to let it go and to let someone else handle it, I started running to where the blood came from, and was completely shocked to find a boy, no older than me, facedown in the ferns, blood soaking the ground. That blood came from his side, right where his ribs were.

Bryn looked at me and whined. _Let's go,Calla. It isn't worth it._

I'd looked from her to the body in front of me._ Bryn,come on. He'll die if I don't do something. Look at the gash on his side. He's losing too much blood. At this rate, he will not make it._

She had whined again, but said no more. And not just because I was the alpha of our pack, but because she felt for the humans, like I did. We both hated the fact that humans had so many weaknesses and died so easily. We pitied them for the short one hundred years they got to live. Our families though, thought differently than we did. They didn't hate the humans, but they didn't really bother with them either. Both species shared the same planet, but led totally different worlds.

I shifted into my human form and slowly approached the boy. He had brown hair that shined with flecks of honey. Even covered in blood, I could see he was handsome. His strong features twisted in pain, which brought me to his wounds. Just as I had thought: his right side was covered in scratches and blood. It had clearly been from an animal. From a member of my pack? No. No, it looked like they had come from a bear or a mountain lion.

My chest tightened at the sight of him. Looking closer, I could see that smaller scratches covered his torn shirt. I felt so sorry for him. The one thing that brought tears to my eyes,was the fatc that he really was going to die. He was losing far too much blood. And this scared the hell out of me. I didnt't even know him, yet I wanted to make him better. I wanted to save him. These new feelings I was beginning to experience, where not normal, even for me.

It was more than pity. It was more than just feeling bad. It was a longing that I could not place. A longing so intense that I had to focus on my breathing. My heart wouldn't pound right,and my thoughts focussed solely on him. I looked over at Bryn, who was still in her wolf form. She slowly shook her head at me, trying to make me change my mind.

I turned his body fully facing me, and leaned down to hear his beating heart. It was slowing down, struggling to pump what little blood was left, through his body. A single tear slid down my cheek and onto his shirt. I knew then that I would not be able to live with myself if I did not help him.

I grazed my teeth, making them into sharp fangs, and heard Bryn whine again. She knew what I was about to do. And at that moment, so did I. Although I wasn't too sure what was going to happen. I had never done this sort of thing before, and knew that if my family ever found out, I would be in big trouble. Or worse, executed.

I bit into the flesh of my arm, just hard enough for blood to flow. Then, I opened his mouth and poured my blood into his mouth, making him swallow.

Paste your document here...


End file.
